Time to Play
by jojoDO
Summary: Devil Jin overpowers his host once again and decides to live it up before he has to go back inside Jin. Fortunately, Jin was having company over today: female company.
1. Chapter 1

**This goes out to one of my besties, xWildheartsx. Enjoy : )**

Jin Kazama had a dark side. It wasn't something he asked for, and it DEFINITELY wasn't something he wanted, but the dark demon inside him wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Over the years, he had learned to live with his demonic host. Unfortunately, controlling it was a different story; while it was true that Jin had a strong spirit, sometimes the darkness inside him couldn't be contained. And when that Devil manifested and took control of Jin's will, bad things happened to the people around him. But on this day... the meaning of "bad" would be quite subjective to Devil's chosen victims.

 **JIN'S HOUSE, MORNING**

Jin groaned loudly as he splashed ice cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror: he was awful. This was a bad morning, one of the worst he's had in quite a while.

"Ugggggghhh... I'm not sure I will make it to work." Jin said to his own reflection. He shut his eyes and put his hands on his temple; the pain was flooding back!

"Agggghhh! My head...hurts...!"

Not even caring he had take more than the recommended dosage, Jin grabbed the bottle of aspirin and popped two more into his mouth. Pain was engulfing his entire body; a very familiar pain. It was this particular feeling that he feared more than anything in his life.

"I gotta stay home today... I can't risk going out like this. I need to just sleep. Sleep and wait it out..."

As Jin searched around for his sleeping pills, his cell phone began blaring. He looked at the ID, and his face turned to horror.

"Oh no... I forgot about...!"

The phone stopped ringing and a voicemail was sent to his phone. It began to play:

 _"Hey, Jin! This is Asuka. Pick up your damn phone! I just wanted you to know I was on the way over there. You promised to help me study for my college entrance exam! Now, I expect you to study with me for at least an hour so you better tell Xiao to be patient. I don't want her over there distracting me with her high pitched girly voice. Welp, see ya in a few minutes!"_

"Damn it... damn it all! What a bad day to have company..." Jin groaned, slapping his forehead. On this particular day, Jin's schedule was quite busy: first, he had to help Asuka study, then he had to watch a movie with Xiaoyu, and then he had to make an excuse for not coming to work. And if it wasn't a damn good excuse, Nina would no doubt come over and drag him to work by his ear. He still had time... he had to act fast before he hurts everyone around him!

Jin started to pick up his phone and dial Asuka, but to his horror, he heard a knock on the door. Was that her?! Damn, she knows how to ride a bike!

"JIN! OPEN UP, DAMMIT! IT'S TIME TO GET SCHOLASTIC AND SHIT!"

Yep, that was her. No other voice could be that loud and brash.

"Damnation... what do I do? Ah, my head...!"

Jin stumbled to the door, clutching his head. As soon as he opened it, Asuka stormed in and tossed her books on the coffee table.

"Um, Asuka, look... I need to tell you-"

"Alright, let's get down to business! I'm not wasting any time, so don't bother putting out snacks or anything." Asuka said, not even looking at Jin. This was what Jin hated about Asuka so much: she was incapable of lending an ear sometimes.

"Asuka, please! Can you just hold up a second?"

Asuka finally looked over at Jin, rolling her eyes. "What? I told you that as soon as I got here, we were going to break open the books! This is the most important exam of my life!"

"Today is not a good day to... urrrghh..."

When Jin fell to his knees and grabbed his head, Asuka finally realized that something was up.

"Jin? What is it? Hey, answer me!"

But Jin couldn't speak. His body was shaking violently as he fell over and squirmed in pain.

"J-Jin?!"

Asuka was really starting to get worried now. She finally decided that maybe it was time to abandon their study session. She walked over to Jin and scooped him up, then carried him upstairs.

"Jin, I dunno what the holy hell is wrong with you, but maybe you need to get back to bed."

"N-NO! G-get away from me!"

"Hey, relax. I'm just trying to help. Sheesh, you don't have to be an ass about it!"

Asuka carried Jin all the way upstairs and into his bedroom. As she entered the room, an ominous wind blew the door shut.

"Wh-wha...?" Asuka gasped, turning around. She didn't do that! Deciding that there were more pressing matters, she shrugged and plopped Jin onto his bed.

"There, comfy? Do you need some medicine?"

"Asuka...! Final...warning!" Jin grunted, his body arching upwards. "Get...out...NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get out. Just let me pull your covers back real quick. Ya know, you've got a real problem. It's not often I go out of my way to help you like this. Maybe next time I'll just let you lay on the floor and suffer-"

"Graaagh! You... didn't listen... now you're... in danger..."

"In danger? From what?"

"ME! GUGH... GRUGGHH... GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Asuka was blown backwards as a force of terrifying energy erupted from Jin's body and tore through the room like a hurricane of darkness. Red lightning coursed through his body as horns sprouted from his head, followed by huge black wings. Black tattoos formed all over him as his eyes became devoid of natural color. His hair grew longer, his muscles bigger... he was becoming a truly terrifying sight.

 **"FREE AT LAAAAAAST!"** a demonic voice echoed from Jin's lips. It didn't sound at all like the Jin Kazama everyone knew and... had mixed feelings for. It was a booming, sinister voice that sent terror into Asuka's very bones.

Devil Jin took a moment to observe his surroundings. It had been a while since he felt the sun on his skin, and it was still as awful as he remembered. With a wave of his hand, the blinds shut and drowned out the terrible warmth.

 **"That's better..."** he said with a chuckle.

Now that the room was nice and dark, the next order of business was... what? This had been his first time free in quite a few months, and he wanted to do something REALLY fun before making his sad return to Jin's body.

 **"Hmmm. Should I destroy the city? Maybe level a few mountains? Gah, it's been so long I don't know where to start!"**

As Devil Jin pondered what to do next, his eyes fell upon the terrified Asuka shivering in a corner. She was bent over with her hands on top of her head as if she was participating in an earthquake drill. When he looked down and saw her white panties peeking from under her skirt, a strange sensation began to stir in his pants. A sickening grin spread on his face; THAT'S what he would do!

 **"Heh heh heh... hahahahahaha... why so afraid, girl? Come, let me look at you."**

But Asuka continued to stay in her position, her body trembling with fear. When Asuka didn't obey him, Devil Jin immediately grew angry.

 **"I said... LOOK AT ME!"**

Devil Jin outstretched his hand and a wave of energy blasted Asuka and pinned her against the wall, her arms and legs spread out like a real life action figure. Her fearful eyes locked on his, and she knew that something bad was about to happen.

 **"Mmm... not bad. You are quite a specimen."**

Devil Jin ogled Asuka for a few seconds before slowly inching towards her, the same evil grin on his face. The bulge in his pants was growing larger by the second at the thought of ravaging such a cute young girl.

"What are you doing? G-g-get away from me. I mean it... I know kung fu!" Asuka stammered.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sure your pathetic human powers couldn't even scratch someone like me. And just to prove it to you... I won't even use my powers to have my way with you."**

With a smile, Devil Jin waved his hand and Asuka fell back to the floor. She immediately sprang to her feet and ran for the exit, but Devil Jin quickly stood in her way and she bumped into his arms.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Asuka screamed. "GET AWAAAAY!"

The two of them wrestled towards the bed, Devil Jin with the upper hand. Asuka fought valiantly, but failed as Devil Jin lifted her and threw her onto the bed. As he crawled onto the bed as well, a foot came flying forward and struck his chin.

 **"OOF!"**

"Yeah, you like that?! How about another?!"

Asuka kicked Devil Jin a second and third time before the demon finally anticipated her next attack and grabbed her leg mid flight.

 **"Heh heh, you do have some fight in you! I like it!"**

Devil Jin got on top of her legs, preventing further movement from them. Asuka squirmed and fought as Devil Jin grabbed her skirt and ripped it in half, tossing it aside. His hands crept up her thick thighs as his sharp fingers danced across the fabric of her undergarments. He inched them higher and higher until he crept his hands under her shirt.

"N-n-n-n-nooo...s-stop! TAKE THIS!"

Asuka drew her hand back and thrust forward with a palm, intending to break the asshole's nose. Unfortunately, Devil Jin was too fast and caught her arm.

 **"Too slow! Nyaaahahahahahaha!"**

"UGGGH! You demonic bastard! If you lay one more finger on me I'll- GAAAAAAH!"

Devil Jin grabbed a fistful of her shirt and tugged it, ripping the entire thing off with little effort. His bulge hardened even further and began to stick out of his pants when he noticed her huge breasts being barely contained by her bra.

 **"Damn, human girl! You should consider wearing a larger breast container! Or... you could go natural, heh heh heh heh..."**

"What is that supposed to... n-n-no wait please!"

Devil Jin hooked one finger under her bra and flicked upward, ripping the lingerie off and freeing her jugs from confinement.

Tears began to trail down Asuka's eyes as she accepted the reality of what was about to happen. This demon was evil, powerful, and worst of all... horny. Nothing could prevent what was about to happen.

 **"Heh heh heh! Yes! Cry and whimper! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"**

Devil Jin was so aroused by her body and her fear that he couldn't wait another second to get started. He got off of Asuka and clutched the waist of his pants. He slowly pulled them down as his erection sprang out and upward. Asuka's eyes widened when she saw the length and girth of his Devil dong; it was as long as a kodachi, and thicker than bamboo. The thought of that being inside her caused Asuka's entire body to tingle with an ominous feeling.

Asuka got a burst of of courage as she wrestled herself free of Devil Jin's grasp and tried once again to run. Unfortunately, Devil Jin quickly caught her and threw her back on the bed.

 **"Ah ah ah! We haven't even got started..."**

Devil Jin crawled on top of Asuka, his naked body pinning her to the bed. Asuka wriggled violently but it was no use; his frame was too big.

"NOOOOO-MMPH!"

Devil Jin silenced her screaming by shoving his tongue in her mouth and pressing his lips against hers. While he violated the poor girl's mouth, he put one hand on each breast and moved them around in a circular motion. Her humongous boobs couldn't be contained by his hands as they spilled out of them, much to his delight. He squeezed them a few times, admiring the feeling of her soft flesh squishing against his fingers. He circled his forefingers on her pink nipples a few times as well, causing Asuka to shudder,

 **"Hmmm... magnificent breasts such as these shouldn't be put to waste. Let's see just what they can do, eh?"**

Devil Jin grabbed his huge manhood, stroking it a few times to achieve maximum hardness. It was so big that the tip was already touching her breasts.

"Please don't... I'm begging you!" Asuka pleaded.

Devil Jin only smiled as he pulled her breasts apart and nestled his dick right in between them. He squeezed her breasts together, sandwiching his huge organ in between her soft heavenly orbs. He began to slowly slide his manhood back and forth in between them, moaning at the feeling they were providing.

 **"Ahh... oh yeah... this was my best idea yet!"**

Devil Jin began pumping back and forth at a quickened pace, his hands keeping Asuka's arms pinned so she couldn't rebel. As he fucked her cleavage, his dick was so long that it pelted Asuka in the chin every time he thrust. This gave Devil Jin a new idea...

 **"Open your mouth, girl. Let's see that beautiful, moist tunnel."**

"Nuh uh!" Asuka spat, turning her head away. Devil Jin growled; if there was one thing he would NOT put up with, it was defiance.

 **I don't recall asking, girl. Now... DO AS I COMMAND!"**

Devil Jin grabbed the squealing Asuka's mouth with one hand and forcefully opened it. As soon as he saw an opening, he thrust into her cleavage and his penis head went into her mouth.

 **"BULLSEYE! Now we can have some real fun..."**

Devil Jin began to fuck Asuka's boobs faster and harder than before. This time, he thrust his pelvis forward as far as he could, causing his penis head to go all the way back to Asuka's throat.

"Guugh... gugggh..." Asuka gagged, tears falling down her face. She was feeling the opposite of what Devil Jin was at the moment.

Devil Jin couldn't be happier as he moaned from the pleasure of getting titfucked and blown at the same time. The months of confinement had built up a massive lust... and that lust was going to be unleashed today! He wasn't going to stop with just this girl... he would fuck the entire female population!

 **"Ahhh! Yeeeees... now be a good girl and swallow for me...!"**

Devil Jin's body stiffened as he prepared to unleash the orgasm that had been contained for far too long. A few more well placed thrusts was all he needed before it finally happened.

"GUUUUGH! GUUUUUH!" Asuka gagged as a gargantuan eruption of cum came flooding from his dick like a drain pipe and poured down her throat. Blast after blast of his white seed kept coming for another 30 seconds until he was finally limp.

 **"Ahhhhhhhhh... that was refreshing. Wouldn't you agree, girlie?"**

But when he looked over, Asuka was passed out on the bed. She was fast asleep, cum dripping from her mouth.

 **"Oooops... I guess a mere human can't weather the stimulation of my awesome supernatural penis! Welp, no matter. I've had my fun with this girl. Now let's..."**

But his thoughts were interrupted when the nearby cell phone began blaring. Devil Jin covered his ears, a look of anguish on his face.

 **"What is that infernal noise?"**

The phone stopped ringing eventually, and a message began to play:

 _"Hey Jin! It's Xiao! I just wanted to let you know that I was coming over in a few minutes! I brought plenty of movies to choose from. Maybe we can watch them ALL! I guess you could call it a... date? Tee hee... oh I'm joking. See you soon! Bye! MWAH!"_

That same devilish grin started spreading across the face of Devil Jin.

 **"Heh heh heh heh... how fortunate."**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

As Devil Jin sat on the bed and reveled in his conquest, he looked over and admired Asuka's naked form passed out on the bed.

 **"Hm hm hm... pathetic human. Nice tits, though."**

Devil Jin reached over and began to play with the unconscious Asuka's breasts. In no time, his demon sized dick was hard again.

 **"Perfect! Now I'm all ready for...guhhh...gaahhh... GRAAAAAAGH!"**

Devil Jin fell off the bed and wriggled violently, as if fighting against some invisible force. Suddenly he began to talk... but not all of it was his voice.

"Devil! Give...me...back...my...BODY!" Jin's voice shouted.

 **"NO! It's...not...time! I still have... things to do... SO SCREW YOU!"** Devil retorted. He was just getting started, so no way in hell was he giving back this body!

"You don't... control me! I control you! And I won't... let you hurt... XIAO!"

 **"I got news for you Jinny boy...I'M the one in control here! It's MY time to play! And your little girly friend is about to get broken in half by my mighty Devil D! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Devil Jin plopped onto the bed, panting loudly. His body was still; it seems Jin had given up the fight. Perfect... he still had plenty of time to have fun. As he prepared to laugh evilly once again, he suddenly heard a knock at the door. Was that...?

"JIIIIIN! YOOOHOOOO!" a very high pitched female voice cried out. It was Ling Xiaoyu, Jin's friend who was hopelessly in love with him. She was so young, so sweet, so innocent... Devil Jin was about to have a field day with her.

"I'm coming iiiin!" Xiaoyu yelled as she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. She was balancing a stack of movies in her arms.

"I brought plenty of movies to choose from! But it'd be fun if we watched em all, hee hee..."

When Jin didn't respond, Xiaoyu started to get kind of worried. He wasn't around, and he wasn't making any noise... did she miss him?!

"Jin? Are you here?" Xiaoyu called out. "Jin? JIIIIIIIIIN!"

 **"Right here, baby."** Devil Jin called out. His voice startled Xiaoyu and she swung around, locking eyes with the demon. As soon as she saw Devil Jin in his entirety, she dropped the movies and backed up a few steps.

"J-J-Jin? W-w-why do you look like that? You look like... a monster!"

Xiaoyu was so shocked by his monstrous appearance that it took her a few seconds to realize he was naked. As soon as she looked down and saw the huge appendage between his legs, she gave a tiny squeal.

 **"What's wrong? Don't you like it? Don't worry, you're about to get very familiar with it..."**

"Jin...? What's happened to yo-"

 **"I'M NOT JIN, YOU IDIOTIC GIRL! Jin is no longer in control of this body. It belongs to DEVIL now!"**

"D-D-Devil?"

 **"Yes, Devil! Long have I struggled in my prison, but now I'm free once again! And I'm gonna have the time of my life until I have to go back. That's where you come in, my petite darling..."**

Xiaoyu didn't understand at first, but she quickly put two and two together and realized what was happening...as well as what was about to happen to her. Her legs began to tremble; she was too terrified to move!

Devil Jin chuckled mischievously as he got closer to Xiaoyu, his tongue running across his lips. Xiaoyu began to step backwards more and more until her back hit solid wall. She was trapped.

 **"Now just close your eyes, and let me have my way with you. If you behave, I promise I'll be somewhat gentle, hm hm hmmmm..."**

"No... give Jin his body back now." Xiaoyu squeaked. Her voice wasn't the least bit intimidating; in fact, it was the exact opposite.

 **"Oh? And what are you gonna do if I don't? You really think your tiny little fists can damage me? Fuck that! This is MY body now... and when Jin is away, the demon will PLAY!"**

Devil Jin shoved himself against Xiaoyu, causing her to scream. He quickly put his mouth over her to prevent further noise.

 **"Mmm... you are a squealer, aren't you?"**

Xiaoyu shuddered as she felt Devil Jin's hard organ touching her. It was so long that she could feel it all the way up her abdomen. Her body broke out in goosebumps when Devil Jin leaned over and licked her neck all the way up to her ear.

"Get away... get away from me!" Xiaoyu screamed, her voice muffled by Devil Jin's hand. But of course he didn't listen; he just chuckled quietly as he started planting kissed up Xiaoyu's neck, eventually reaching her lips.

"Mmm! Mmmph!"

Xiaoyu shut her eyes tight and moaned in terror as she made out with the monster against her will. As he kissed her, his hands went down her waist and pulled down her skirt. He shoved a hand down her pink floral panties and began massaging her tiny pussy with one finger.

"Mmm...mmm...!"

Xiaoyu's uncomfortable moans kept coming as his finger moved up and down her outer walls and in a circular motion. He pinched her folds a few times and slowly slid his finger into her hole.

"MmMMMMMM!"

Devil Jin broke the kiss and Xiaoyu began panting loudly in panic. This was the first time in her life she had been touched like this, and it was by a demon wearing the face of her true love.

 **"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this!"**

Devil Jin took his hand out of her underwear and slid them down to the trembling girl's ankles. He snatched them off the floor and took a deep whiff of them, much to Xiaoyu's discomfort.

 **"Mmm... that doesn't smell like fear to me."**

Devil Jin tossed the panties aside and started lifting Xiaoyu's shirt up, going high above her head until it was free of her body. Xiaoyu whimpered as soon as he grabbed her bra and snatched it off as well, exposing her tiny breasts and little red nipples. Xiaoyu's heart pounded at the realization that they were both fully naked now; there was nothing else to stand in his way.

 **"I think we'd be much more comfortable on the couch. Go over there and lay down for me, will you? And don't even think about running, even though I hope you will."**

Xiaoyu started inching towards the couch with extreme reluctance. As she walked, her eyes kept darting towards the door. She wanted to run so very badly, but she knew it would be a fruitless effort. With a deep gulp, she crawled onto the couch and laid on her back.

 **"Good! You're much more obedient than the other one. Now roll over on your stomach like a good girl."**

Xiaoyu whimpered quietly as she rolled over, her body shivering the closer Devil Jin neared. She was extremely nervous to have her tiny butt exposed, especially considering the size of his rod.

Devil Jin gave a crooked smile as he crawled onto the couch and began running his hands along the smooth flesh of Xiaoyu's cheeks. As if his hands didn't feel weird enough, his dick was so long that it was resting right on top of her ass. While he massaged her cheeks, he slowly moved his dick back and forth against her backside. Xiaoyu could already feel the wetness of his oozing precum.

 **"Now then, I think it's time to get started. Are you gonna behave and not scream?"**

Xiaoyu didn't respond. She just laid there, still whimpering.

 **"Fine, I guess whatever happens happens. I guess I can't blame you for screaming as I split you in half, heh heh..."**

Xiaoyu tightened her closed eyes as she braced for the incoming feeling. Her eyes popped open anyways, however, as soon as she felt the long hard log entering her tiny womanhood. It went in about halfway before Devil Jin pulled back out.

 **"Hmm...I need some leverage here. Bring your knees up."**

Xiaoyu started to sob a few times as she brought her knees up to her chest. Devil Jin then grabbed her ass and lifted it high in the air.

 **"Perfect... now take a deep breath... AND BRACE FOR IMPACT!"**

Devil Jin thrust forward and rammed the entire length of his dick into her pussy. As soon as she felt it go in, Xiaoyu squealed loud enough to break a window.

"OH GOOOOD!"

 **"Not God, dearie! SCREAM MY REAL NAME!"**

Devil Jin plunged in and out of her, going all the way in with every thrust. Xiaoyu squealed her lungs out as he ravaged her poor pussy with his huge tree limb of a dick. Tears were pouring down her eyes as she felt intense pain, discomfort, and... arousal?

Suddenly, a sound resonated from Xiaoyu's throat that brought shock to both her and Devil Jin. It was a sound that he never thought he would hear from one of his victims...

"Yesss..."

Devil Jin had to stop pumping for a second as soon as he heard that. Did... did that REALLY just happen?!

 **"Wha...what was that I just heard?"**

The twisted thought had entered Xiaoyu's mind as soon as his dick entered her. She thought about everything that was happening: she was being used, taken advantaged of, raped, ravaged...dominated...and by whom? The man that she had given her heart to? Sure he wasn't Jin right now... but he was TECHNICALLY Jin! He still looked like him: he had the same muscles, the same hair, the same sexy torso... the same... well, maybe his dick wasn't really that big. But right now, at this moment... she could pretend it was. This WAS Jin; his dark, evil, sexy, dominant side. This was the side of Jin that wasn't afraid to show a girl the best time of her life. The side that would make a girl scream and not give a shit. The side that she WANTED!

"Why did you stop...?"

 **"What...?"**

"I said... WHY DID YOU STOP FUCKING ME, YOU SEXY FUCKING BEAST!"

Devil Jin was honestly at a loss for words when he heard that. Never in his life did he expect the tiny, fragile girl to have such a fucked up mind.

 **"I... I didn't expect that from you. I... expected fear, and terror, and the usual emotions I bring out in people..."**

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge me from my appearance. NOW KEEP GOING!"

Devil Jin smiled seductively. **"With pleasure."**

He rammed back into Xiaoyu's pussy and began going faster and harder than before. Xiaoyu continued to squeal and moan, the tears pouring from her eyes... but this was different. She was ENJOYING it.

"Yes...yes... YES! KEEP GOING! FUCK ME LIKE YOU OWN ME! MAKE ME YOURS!"

 **"You ARE mine, bitch!"**

Devil Jin rose to his feet and lifted Xiaoyu with both hands. Still inside her, he started ramming her entire body against him with tremendous force. He was pounding the life out of the small girl, and she was loving every second of it.

 **"Scream my name! SCREAM MY NAME!"**

"AHHH! AHHH! YEEESSSSS! FUCK ME YOU SEXY DEVIL! SHOOT YOUR DEVIL LOAD IN ME AND MAKE ME SPEW!"

Her screams of pleasure brought Devil Jin over the edge as he pelted her insides with a huge, powerful stream of his white fluids. Xiaoyu's pussy clamped around him and started convulsing as a huge orgasm sent a shock through her bones and caused her to shake almost like a seizure.

The two of them collapsed onto the couch, their bodies drained of fluids and exhaustion overtaking them. Xiaoyu was out like a light.

Devil Jin just propped his feet up and threw his hands behind his head, chuckling at another successful conquest. He was on a roll today!

 **"Heh heh... now who should be- AGHHHHHH! NOOOO! UGHHH... GUHHHH!"**

Devil Jin's body began shaking violently again. He fell to his knees and strained so hard that sweat poured down his head. He could feel Jin fighting him... desperately trying to win back control!

 **"YOU...WILL NOT... WIN! THIS...BODY...IS...MIIIIIIINE!"**

Devil Jin fell on his back and panted. The feeling stopped as soon as it had started.

 **"Heh heh heh... guess I'm still too powerful."**

Devil wasn't stupid enough to get cocky; he knew that his time was nearing. The thought of having to go back inside Jin made him desperate. He had already had plenty of fun... but it still wasn't enough. If he could have just one more good time... just ONE MORE!

Suddenly, a new idea entered his head. He looked over at Xiaoyu, then thought of Asuka who was still on the bed.

 **"Hmmmm... one at a time is fun, but TWO at a time... now that's a REAL party!"**

Devil Jin scooped up Xiaoyu in his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He plopped her next to Asuka and waited patiently for them to wake up. If he had to go.. he was gonna go with a BANG!

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Screw humility; this is one of my best pieces yet. What can I say? I was just in that mood lol. Enjoy the second threesome I've ever done!**

Xiaoyu and Asuka woke up on Jin's bed, confused at first but quickly remembering the current situation they were in. Asuka was still wearing nothing but her white undergarments and Xiaoyu was completely naked. They both looked at each other, then at the grinning ear to ear demon in front of them.

 **"Welcome back, my two lovely bitches. Did you sleep well?"**

Neither of them responded. Devil Jin wasn't surprised in the least, so he kept talking.

 **"Here's the deal... I have to go back to sleep soon and give this body back to that pathetic emo whelp, so why don't you two fine ladies give me one more good performance before I go night night, hmmm?"**

Both girls had a shocked expression on their face, but their emotions were quite opposite at that moment. One was feeling pure excitement, the other pure terror.

 **"I'll take your silence as a yes, because nobody says no to me. Now then... get off the bed and let me get comfy, then you can join me. And Asuka... I'm watching you!"**

"Fuck you." Asuka scoffed.

 **"You're about to, heh heh..."**

Devil Jin got on the bed and laid back on the pillow, then motioned for the girls to get back on the bed. He stroked himself a few times to get aroused, but he was still pretty limp. He had been through quite a workout, after all.

 **"I'm feeling quite flaccid right now, to be honest. So I'm gonna need the two of you to put on a show for me. Xiao, turn around and let me get a view of your beautiful tiny backside. And Asuka... move your chest back and forth very quickly. Get those jugs a moving."**

Xiaoyu had no problem with turning around and exposing her ass to Devil Jin. She slowly ran her hand along her right ass cheek, shooting Devil Jin a seductive look that immediately got his dick twitching. She drew her hand back and spanked herself a few times, moaning quietly to add to the arousal. But Devil Jin's erection truly reawakened when Xiaoyu stuffed her forefinger into her asshole and fingered herself slowly and seductively, biting her lip while she did it. To complete the sexy picture, she used her other hand to play with her left nipple, pinching and tugging it while she moaned loudly.

 **"Damn, Xiao... you are one naughty little girl! ASUKA! I don't see you participating!"**

"Why don't you come over here and make me, since you're so big and bad?!" Asuka snarked. Devil Jin was slowly starting to lose his patience with the loudmouthed brat.

 **"So help me girl, I will rip your fucking head off and skull fuck your ass! Now do as I say, or I SWEAR you'll regret it later!"**

Asuka sighed and began to swing her chest left and right, her giant gazongas moving back and forth in rhythm with her movement. For about 30 seconds she swung them left and right, then for another 30 seconds she moved them around and around in a clockwise motion. Finally she bounced up and down on the bed sporadically, causing them to jiggle up and down so hard that they were smacking her chin, which was already sore from Devil Jin's dick whacking it those few times.

 **"Oooooh yeahhh... ohh that's good... damn, your melons have a mind of their own!"**

Devil Jin was rock hard again in no time thanks to the impressive exhibition from both girls. He wanted to get down to business now, especially considering his time was getting short.

 **"Alright alright, you girls did good. But... I think I need a LIIIITLE more encouragement. Why don't you two give my pole a nice friendly kiss, eh? I'll let Xiaoyu have the honor of the first lick."**

"Thank you, master!" Xiaoyu said with a giggle. Asuka facepalmed when she heard that; what the hell was wrong with that girl?!

Xiaoyu crawled over to Devil Jin's erection, which was standing straight up and looking like a skyscraper. With a seductive smile, she leaned in close and gave him a huge lick right near his tip. She gave him another, this time going all the way up his tip and touching his urethra. As soon as her warm, wet tongue touched him there, a drop of his white manly essence leaked from his tip and trailed down his shaft. Xiaoyu wasted no time kneeling down and licking the drop of precum before it reached his base.

 **"Oh hell yes... you are my favorite right now, Xiao dear. ASUKA! You're far behind right now! Get over here and start treating my tree trunk right!"**

Asuka grunted in annoyance and crawled over to Devil Jin's lap, getting on the left side parallel to Xiaoyu. His dick was like a line of perfect symmetry, with one girl on each side giving him oral pleasure.

Asuka was extremely reluctant, but her fear of Devil Jin's wrath gave her the incentive to lean in and start licking his dick with small, quick strokes. She started off quick, then gave his shaft a couple of broad strokes, all the way up his tip.

Devil Jin propped his hands behind his head and moaned at the show his bitches were giving. Xiaoyu swirled her tongue around on his tip and went all the way down to his right testicle, which she sucked on while Asuka licked his left one and went all the way up to his urethra, curling her tongue inside it.

 **"Ahh...ahhh yesssss... you two are some of the best wenches I ever had. Coat my huge towering dick with your warm saliva, my sexy little nymphos!"**

Asuka had just about had it with his attitude, much less his name calling. Deciding now was a good chance to get one over on him, she opened her mouth white and bit down on his huge log.

 **"OWWWWWW! YOU LITTLE...!"**

Devil Jin grabbed Asuka's hair and backhanded her across the face with his dong. He went back and forth, slapping her across the face repeatedly with his huge thick man meat. It was quite painful, to the extent that Asuka's face was swelling and her head was getting fuzzy.

 **"I won't stop until you apologize!"**

"NEVER!"

 **"YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE!"**

Devil Jin started slapping her even harder than before. His erection stayed strong and it showed on Asuka's face from her welts and bruises. He was literally beating her face off with his dick.

"Ahh! Ughh! Please...it hurts! Okay, I'm SORRY!"

 **"I'M SORRY DEVIL!"**

"I'M SORRY DEVIL!"

 **"I'M SORRY, MY SEXY MASTER DEVIL!"**

"I'M SORRY, MY SEXY MASTER DEVIL!"

 **"Good! Now I'm gonna need both of you to assume your designated positions. And if I hear any lip from either of you, you'll get a slap from my deadly meat! Are we clear?"**

The two of them nodded in unison.

 **"Now then... Asuka, panties off, all fours. Xiao, crawl on top of Asuka and all fours as well. Ride her like the mule she is!"**

Asuka started tearing up from the humiliation of having to take off her underwear and expose her ass to the assertive demon. As she assumed her position, Xiaoyu crawled on top of her back and stuck her ass in the air as well. Xiaoyu was light enough that it didn't bother Asuka, but she was still humiliated being in this compromising position.

Devil Jin smirked as he admired the view of the two girls's asses. Their womanhoods as well as their anal cavities were exposed and staring him in the face. Well, actually, only Xiaoyu's anus could be seen; Asuka's plump butt cheeks were so tight together that her asshole was hidden within the two large slabs of meat. Devil Jin's dick twitched with excitement at the thought of prying them apart to get to the prize within.

 **"Now then my dear buxom slave... since Xiao has been such a team player and you've been a defiant minx, she will be rewarded and YOU will be PUNISHED!"**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Asuka spat.

 **"You'll see, my little rebel. You'll see. Now then, Xiao baby... are you ready for your reward?"**

"Yes, please!" Xiaoyu eagerly shouted.

 **"Good... then close your eyes and prepare to sing praises!"**

Devil Jin crawled over to the two girls and leaned his face in close to their backsides. He pressed his face against Xiaoyu's pink folds and began kissing it tenderly. As soon as his lips touched it, her womanhood tingled and caused the moans to start pouring out.

"Ahh...ahh..."

 **"Yeah, you like that? Huh? You like it?"**

Devil Jin planted kisses right down the middle, all the way up to her clit.

"Oh God yes... yes I like it, master! Ahhh! I'm yours!"

Devil Jin started to use his tongue this time, gently moving it up and down her outer walls and pushing inward every once in a while. He added to the pleasure by using his forefinger to ever so slightly tickle the rim of her asshole. Her entire body shivered from the sensation. Her pussy was wet in seconds, dripping on Asuka's backside. Devil Jin's dick twitched when he saw a droplet of her wetness trail down Asuka's asscrack. His dick couldn't wait much longer to enter her tight hole.

 **"Do you hear those moans, Asuka? That's what you could be getting right now. But you decided to break the rules, so now I have to treat you rough. I want you to think about that while I give Xiaoyu everything she desires."**

"Just do whatever and go back to Hell." Asuka retorted.

 **"Very well then. Let your punishment begin!"**

Devil Jin shoved his tongue as far as it would go into Xiaoyu's pink cave and began prodding her as hard as he possibly could. He licked inside and went all the way deep, sucking on her pussy lips when his mouth was in range. Xiaoyu's moans were loud enough to put an opera singer to shame.

"OH GOD! OH GOD YEEES! EAT ME, MY DEVIL DADDY! EAT MY PUSSY UNTIL MY JUICES SQUIRT ALL OVER YOU!"

"Seriously Xiao, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you realize that isn't Jin?" Asuka asked.

"Shut up, you defiant dog! This IS Jin! He's my dark, sexy, powerful, dominant Jinny and I'm ALL HIS!" Xiaoyu yelled. When Devil Jin heard that, he quickened his pace inside her pussy and used his finger to really plow her anus.

 **"You see? Xiao gets it. She knows what it means to be dominated, and you don't! That's why she wins... and you have to suffer."**

And the suffering began when Devil Jin drew his hand back and smacked Asuka's bottom as hard as he ever smacked in his life.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Asuka screamed. Her ass immediately felt like it was sitting on a hot stove.

Devil Jin didn't quit; he smacked Asuka's ass again, and again, right on the same cheek in the same spot. Tears were pouring down her face as Devil Jin turned her ass cheek bright red. It was even starting to turn a shade of purple the more he smacked it. While he spanked, he continued giving Xiaoyu the greatest pleasure.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! LICK ME! EAT ME!"

Between Asuka's pained screams and Xiaoyu's pleasurable moans, the room was a big twisted orchestra. It was music to Devil Jin's ears.

"DON'T STOP, MY SEXY MASTER! DON'T STOP!"

"PLEASE STOP, YOU ASSHOLE! I'M BEGGING YOU TO STOP!"

 **"I'm not stopping until Xiaoyu cums all over you. Your well being is in her hands right now!"**

"AGH! OWW! CUM FASTER, XIAO!"

"AHHH! NOT...A...PROBLEM! OH GOOOOOOOD!"

Xiaoyu's body tensed up and she let loose one of the largest squirts Devil Jin ever witnessed... and he had witnessed a LOT of fucking squirts. This was the equivalent of one putting their thumb on a water hose to cause a powerful spew. Asuka could definitely tell Xiaoyu had came, as her entire backside was now soaked with her juices. Devil Jin was pretty soaked too. Much to his surprise, Xiaoyu hadn't passed out yet. Perhaps she could handle him after all!

 **"WOWEEE! Now THAT is an orgasm. You did well, my sweet little Xiao."**

"It was all thanks to you, my big luscious demon babe!"

 **"Now be a good girl and go wait patiently while I continue to punish this insolent whelp."**

Xiaoyu did NOT want to sit idly by and wait, so she crawled off of Asuka and hopped onto Devil Jin, riding him piggyback. While Devil Jin continued to make Asuka's red ass jiggle with slaps, Xiaoyu planted kisses on her master's cheek and used her hands to massage his pecs. Devil Jin was trying not to let his boner get control of him, but the feeling of the naked Xiaoyu on top of him, kissing and touching him made him slowly start to lose control. But it felt so good he didn't dare tell her to get off.

 **"Mmm... ohh Xiao, you're distracting me from punishing Asuka!"**

"I'm sorry master... but you're so sexy that I can't keep my hands off of you."

Xiaoyu crawled off of Devil Jin's back and got in front of him. While he brought the pain to Asuka, Xiaoyu reached down and started playing with his huge luscious organ. She also leaned over and kissed his nipple, then ran her tongue down his perfect abs. She stroked him harder and harder as she planted kisses on his abdomen and left a trail of saliva.

This finally drove him over the edge; he was so horny that he couldn't wait another second.

 **"That's it. Xiao honey, go wait over there. Daddy's fixing to fuck this bitch hard."**

Asuka gulped hard; she didn't know whether to thank Xiaoyu or not. On one hand, she ended the spanking and this would at least be over soon. On the other hand, she was about to be on the receiving end of the hugest, longest cock in the world. This was going to be unpleasant no matter what.

 **"Since you've been so bad today, I'm not gonna give you the pleasure of an orgasm. This dick is about to go somewhere you REALLY won't like!"**

Asuka could only silently pray for this to be over soon. She felt her ass cheeks being pulled apart and a tongue on her anus, lubing it up with his saliva. The next thing she felt caused her to scream so loud that Jin's mirror cracked. Devil Jin's dick was all the way inside her, his balls against her ass.

 **"There we go! First time in is always the hardest, heh heh..."**

Devil Jin pulled all the way out and shoved in once again. It still took an effort to stuff his dick all the way inside the tiny hole, but he managed a second time with a little persistence. After the fourth or fifth time adjusting to the inside of Asuka's ass, Devil Jin finally got into a nice steady pace. He started to fuck her butt aggressively, his hands squeezing and pulling her ass meat while he plowed. Asuka didn't know what hurt more; his hand squeezing her sore ass, or his huge dong inside her anus.

 **"Oh yes... oh yeah! Oh YEEEAH! This almost makes up for all the shit you pulled today! Ah, I'm just kidding. It DOES make up for it! WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

As Xiaoyu watched her master ravage Asuka's asshole, she started to grow horny again. There wasn't a more beautiful and arousing sight than watching his godlike penis bring pleasure or misfortune to a girl's intimate holes. She reached her hand down and started to gently flick her pussy. After a few quick touches, she put her finger inside her and moved her labia in a circular motion.

"Ahhhh... ahhh... ahh..."

Meanwhile, Devil's hard cock was still unleashing hell on Asuka's anus. Back and forth... back and forth... perpetual pain and discomfort enveloped the poor victim of his awesomeness as she screamed to the heavens. Her screams only served to speed up Devil Jin's impending orgasm.

 **"Ohhh... ohh... ahh... ahh yes... ohh... keep screaming for me baby. It's helping a lot!"**

Asuka didn't mind speeding up the process, so she screamed louder until her lungs were on fire.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu was really working on herself right now with her first two fingers. While she fingered herself to her master's performance, she used her hand to squeeze her breast and gently play with her nipple.

When Devil Jin witnessed Xiaoyu playing with herself, his dick began to twitch inside Asuka. His orgasm was building up, impossible to contain any longer.

 **"OHH! OHHH! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY ENORMOUS SEED! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Asuka shut her eyes tight and whimpered when she felt a huge burst of fluids enter her ass and soak her insides. As soon as she first blast ended, another blast of cum flooded her butt. Another blast came, followed by another, and another. Her asshole was filled to the brim. As soon as Devil Jin pulled out, while liquids came flooding out of her asshole like someone had turned on a faucet.

Xiaoyu fingered herself so hard at the sight of this that her pussy began convulsing once again.

"AHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

Her squirt came out long and hard, shooting all the way across the bedroom. The second squirt was a bit shorter, but still went the entire length of the bed. Finally, a third squirt trickled out of her, spewing all over her lap.

All three of them passed out simultaneously from the tremendous act. Asuka fell asleep with cum leaking from her ass, Devil Jin fell asleep with cum oozing from his now limp manhood, and Xiaoyu passed out from the back to back intense squirts.

For a moment, everything was silent in Jin Kazama's bedroom. The three of them laid still... perfectly still. Then, all of a sudden...

"GAAAH! UGHHH! GUH... GRAAHHH!"

Devil Jin's body wriggled and squirmed as the horns disappeared from his head. The wings vanished, followed by the tattoos... his hair grew shorter...

In no time, he was Jin Kazama again. As he took a few moments to recover, he thanked the heavens it was over.

"Finally... the nightmare had ended. Damned Devil Gene... I must get stronger. I will control it one day... I swear it."

Jin regained his senses and looked around, and the horror of reality suddenly hit him. He looked at the two naked girls on the bed, then looked down at his own nakedness. That's when he knew... he had done this.

"My God... what have I done...?"

Jin fell to the floor and sobbed, banging his head against the soft carpet.

"What have I done? What have I done! GUHH! GURRRRGH!"

Jin fell to the ground and started squirming. His entire body shook violently as pain overtook him. He screamed loudly until he suddenly fell unconscious. And as he passed out, his phone began to ring. After a few rings, a message began to play:

 _"JIN! This is Nina. I just called your office phone and you DIDN'T PICK UP! You're in bed right now, aren't you?! I'm on my way over there right now to drag you to work! You cause me nothing but trouble, you know that? I haven't even had time to get dressed!"_

A pair of colorless eyes opened and an evil grin spread across Jin's face.

 **THE END**


End file.
